Various types of molecules can recognize other molecules by the formation of multiple (numbers and/or types of) non-covalent bonds (e.g., van der Waals, hydrogen bonds, coulombic attractions and hydrophobic bonds), which can be combined in a particular spatial orientation. These molecular recognition interactions can be reversible and of moderate to high specificity. Examples of such molecular interactions include antibody-antigen interactions and nucleic acid hybridizations. Such interactions are important for biology and several mature and developing industries, such as medical diagnostics, therapeutics, biotechnology, agriculture, fuel and chemical production, defense, environmental monitoring, food and food safety to name a few.